Puppet
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: The lights, the attention, thats all it was, and it was to much. And one day. She finally, just cracked.
1. Prolouge

Puppet

–

Prolouge

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: This is the one I reavealed the summary for approval. So tada!

–

She buried her head between her knees taking in deep breaths.

She couldnt do this.

She could already hear the screams, the crowd, all of it.

She closed her eyes and let the feeling of blood rushing to her head overcome her.

She couldnt do this.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

But she couldnt run away from it.

She sighed and slapped on a fake smile.

And walked out waving to everyone.

Her eardrums exploded with sound.

She resisted wincing.

She couldnt do this much longer.

It was taking its toll on her.

But she had to.

She had no choice.

She was going to be doing this as long as she was told to.

As long as she was kept as someones puppet.

As long as she had someone pulling her little strings calling her every shot.

As long as someone told her she was stuck.

She wanted to cry.

She didnt want to do this.

She felt like a little kid being dragged to a party against their will.

She wanted to lock herself into a room and break down.

Thats what she felt like doing.

But even if she did.

No one would care.

They would just yank on her strings and tell her limp body what to do.

They would smile as they yanked and green leaves with numbers printed on them would fall from giant trees.

It was all like a never ending nightmare.

One that wouldnt end when she wanted to.

She was trapped.

She was a puppet.

And she couldnt take it any more.


	2. Lost It

Chapter 1: Lost It

L

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Squee :D

–

"And about 2 years ago the media officially claimed her as missing. No one knows where she is or if she will ever truly be found."

He tossed the paper onto the teachers desk and plopped himself down in his seat.

People gave him strange looks.

This was the fifth essay he had done at that girl.

Mitchie something.

But he ignored their looks.

She was incredible.

4 years ago he had first heard her song on the radio.

And was instantly inspired that someone his age would be off on the radio already.

And then.

She was gone.

And he was heartbroken.

His inspiration had disappeared off the face of the earth.

He sighed and doodled.

Waiting for class to be over.

And when it finally was he ran to the library.

He went to a blank document and started a new entry.

**Shes Still Out There**

**DAY 569: Woman Who Created Art**

**569 days ago the most important woman/girl in the world disappeared. Im trying to prove shes still out there somewhere. But until that day happens It will continue to be me writing about her. Until the day I really do find her. Shes just a idea written on paper. **

**She was the soul that created what we call art music anything in that broad box. She was the one who molded all of it. How can someone believe she is truly gone. This incredible person could not have been abducted by aliens or something. No. She is probably still out there somewhere hurt, confused, or hiding. Hiding and continuing to mold garbage into beautiful art. Because that is what she did. She took the garbage known as art and turned into something beautiful and amazing. **

He saved it.

And waited for the day to be over.

And when it was he went home.

And he came home to something he would never expect to find.

He found his mother tearing apart the house screaming.

He was scared.

And he ran outside to watch from a safe distance.

She was knocking things off bookshelves.

Screaming as she poured milk onto the tv.

And then she crawled into the middle of the whole mess.

And broke down in tears.

And Shanes mother had finally lost it.


	3. Scream

Chapter 2: Scream

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: _ooops. Sorry ive been writing dead for almost a week. _

–

Shane sighed looking through the little window in her door.

She was sitting in the corner.

Crying.

He hadnt want to bring her.

But he practically had no choice.

She was insane.

And she needed help.

He took a last glance and left her there.

He wandered the halls of the rehabilitation center.

He just wandered.

Curious as to the type of people there were.

Just curious.

For no real reason.

He jumped out of the way when he saw someone running through the halls screamig at the nurses following her.

"Im not taking it! You cant make me! No no NO!"

The nurses pushed him out of the way and pinned her down.

She squirmed continuiously screaming.

And they just grabbed a needle.

Stuck it in her arm.

And she fell silent.

He was afraid.

He had noo idea people were actually like that in places like this.

But he was shocked when he saw the calm, relaxed face of the girl.

With a mane of hair and a pale complexion.

No one would know it was her.

But it was.

She wasnt gone.


	4. Elsie

Chapter 3: Elsie

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: O.o any news for this story? No dont think so.

–

He watched as they carried her back to her room.

He stared wide eyed feeling like a kid in the candy shop.

It was her.

It was actually her.

In the same rehab as his mom.

It was amazing.

He continued to follow bright eyed when a pale arm shot out and blocked him.

Violet eyes glared at him.

"Where do you think your going."

"I was going to....well follow her."

"Cant sorry. Restricted."

He looked down at the desk to find out her name.

"Come on Elsie. Just one little peak."

"Cant."

He sighed.

She pointed a dark purple fingernail and a sticky blue chair without saying a word.

He sat down.

Her purple lips smiled.

"So which loved one of yours is locked up."

"My mom. But that doesnt matter right now."

"Why not."

"Because. I thought she was dead. But now I know shes here. I need to meet her. Please."

"Sorry buddy. Cant do that with out doctor approval."

He sighed.

"please."

She sighed.

"fine."

And she pulled out a pink pad and scrolled some information on it.

"You better not get me fired. Because no one is supposed to see her. She had a mental breakdown and is a danger to everyone and she is a celebrity so your not supposed to go in there."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah just go."

and he did.


	5. Normal

Chapter 4: Normal

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: News on Shredded Papers.

–

She was passed out on a thin cot.

Her wild mane tossed around her.

She looked so much older than someone his age.

Someone only 17.

She looked like she was 45.

Just the weathering on her face from everything.

From it all.

But he was wrong.

She was no longer molding garbage into beautiful pieces of art.

Her mind was locked.

Hidden from everyone.

A year and a half ago this brilliant person had gone missing.

Or at least that was what the whole music industry and the media had stated.

When really they were hiding the truth.

They had locked her up.

Because her beautiful mind had been unlocked.

Broken.

And destroyed.

No one let her tell the world her story.

But Shane would change that.

No one like him would wonder any more.

He was just going to have to wait.

Get to know her.

Hear her story.

And tell the world the truth.

–

He sat there waiting until she squirmed a bit and shot up in bed.

She stared at him.

"Who are you?"

He didnt know how to answer.

"What do you want!"

Nothing.

She climbed out of her bed and walked over to him.

"At least give me a name."

She hissed this at him.

"Shane."

She smiled a bit.

"Shane. I liked that name. Until that damn producer Shane drove me off the deep end!"

"Im sorry."

"Its ok. I know your not like him. Unless you are because then we have a problem."

She glared at him.

"No im not."

She smiled.

"Good. Now tell me why you are in here."

"I just had to meet you."

She groaned.

"Oh boy. Sorry buddy but Im not doing that stuff any more. Im done. Im loco, insane, thats why Im locked up here. That kind of shit drove me here."

He was shocked.

He wasnt expecting this.

"Im sorry. Its just I had thought you were gone."

She laughed and snorted at him.

"Jeez teenagers really are stupid arent they."

"Why are you still here."

"Because no one trusts me any more. When what happened wasnt even my fault. They figure since Im no longer a modern day Shirley Temple that somethings gotta be wrong."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He looked at her.

Then looked at her eyes.

And he didnt expect her to look so broken.

She smiled sadly at him.

"You probably think Im a mess dont you."

He didnt answer.

"Im sorry."

"Its okay."

"Ill go."

She smiled at him.

"Come back whenever. Your the first person in a while thats treated my normally. I like it."

He smiled at her.

"Okay."

And he would.


	6. Transferred

Chapter 5: Transferred

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Dear Puppet,

Im so terribly sorry I have neglected you :(

Please forgive me.

–

When he went back Elsie wouldnt let him through.

He looked at her.

"How come."

She raised her eyebrow at him brushing some pink hair out of her face.

"Because they are passing out meds at the moment. Shes no in there so neither are you."

He sighed.

"Can I see my mom then?"

She tapped a pink nail on the table going to see if he could.

"Sorry bud. Moms been transferred."

He jumped up from the plastic chair.

"What!?"

"Yup. Shes at some place in Oregon now."

Shane thought about what was in Oregon.

He glowered realizing it.

"Her parents."

"What?"

"Her parents live in Oregon."

"So you mean your grandpops and nana."

He glared at her.

"Never. They can go die in a hole. They had no right to take her like that! Shes my MOM!"

"Jeez somone hates their grandparents."

"I have all rights to."

She patted on the counter where she worked.

"Come and tell aunty Elsie all about it."

He glared at her.

"Jeez someone cant take a joke. Fine just tell me then."

"What if I dont want to."

"Then you ownt be allowed here ever again."

He grumbled.

"Fine."

She smiled.

"Good. Now spill."

He sighed.

"My mom wasnt supposed to have a wanted her to get rid of me. She refused to. They told her either get rid of me or they would get rid of her. She chose the later. They emancipated her and sent her off to some little town in the middle of no where a week before her graduation. They never really forgave her."

"Wow. Thats like deep."

"I cant believe they would be big enough assholes to actually do this! Shes mine now. They didnt want her because of me. Shes all Ive had my whole life."

"Other than miss crazy down the hall."

He stared at her.

"No."

"Uh ya. Its kinda obvious. You had that dumb journal here and you left it here. And guess what that first entry dated back to her first day here. Congrats your either A. A crazy stalker or B. Totally and helplessly in love with some famous nut job youve never met."

He didnt answer her.

"Are they done yet."

She looked at the big electric clock up on the wall.

"Yup. Go have fun with your maybe some day girlfriend Mr. Crazy."

He glared at her as he got up and left.

He didnt like Mitchie that way.

He was only obsessed.

Right?


	7. Cello

Chapter 6: Cello

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Pretty please go read Dwindle Little Star :)

PS LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!

over 1000!!

–

Mitchie was sitting there as if she had been waiting for him.

She tossed his journal to his feet.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Someones missed me."

He didnt know how to react.

"Um."

She smiled at him.

"Your so cute."

It was almost as if she was treating him like a child.

He softly bent over to pick up his notebook.

Her catish smile watched him as he bent over.

He felt exposed.

"Um.."

"Oh come on. Did you really think someone wouldnt tell me?"

He blushed a bit.

He looked at her.

She looked normal.

For the first time in a while.

"So whats up with you journal boy."

"I have a name."

he said this quietly.

"Okay then. What is it?"

"Shane."

She gave him one of those, 'Your kidding right?' looks.

"Ok...aay."

He shoved the journal under his arm.

She smiled at him.

"Come on. I got permission to go on a little field trip today. As long as your my chaperon."

"Okay."

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him up to the large locked attic.

She pulled some keys out of her pocket unlocking the door.

He stared at the room as she dragged him in.

"Wow."

She smiled.

"Cool huh?"

"Uh ya."

He ran his hands along all the smooth instruments sitting there.

"I love it up here."

"I can see why."

She smiled weakly.

"I dont love it because its full of music Shane. I love it because no one else ever comes up here. In fact. I havent loved music in a while."

He stared at her awe struck.

"Your joking. Right?"

She shook her head.

"No. Im not Shane."

"Thats truly the last thing I would ever expect to hear out of someone like you."

"I know. Well what about you Shane. You like music?"

He softly nodded.

She smiled a bit.

"Then go ahead."

She saw him softly stroking the old out of tune piano that sat there.

"I dont really know much piano. I only know like one thing on a piano. Other than that Im one of those geeks who sits in a black chair with a cello in hand."

She laughed a bit.

"Just play it Shane. It cant be that hard. Besides playing the Cello doesnt make you a geek. That just means your one of few people who do play cello."

He smiled.

"Thanks. But I know that Cello isnt some amazing instrument."

"It is."

She softly walked up to him and got close to him.

She softly placed her mouth by his ear.

He closed his eyes a bit feeling her warm, sweet breath run across his cheek.

"I started on the Cello myself."

His eyes widened a bit.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"What is that to hard to believe?"

He shook his head no.

She smiled.

"Besides. I do play one thing in here. But I keep it hidden."

She went to a closet and unlocked it.

And wheeled out a large plastic green case.

Shane smiled seeing it.

Until she pulled out the Cello.

He was shocked.

"Oh my god."

He felt like he shouldnt even look at it.

She laughed a bit.

"Come on Shane. Its not like it will crumble. Just play it."

He nodded and grabbed the Cello.

It was a beautiful, expensive Cello.

A real Cello.

He couldnt believe he was holding it in his hands.

He never wanted to let go of it.

She smiled at him and nodded for him to play it.

And he did.

He had never played a catgut instrument before.

He loved the sound that rose from it.

He never wanted to forget that sound.

He had a student Cello.

A musky Cello that let out a hard rough sound.

Not like this lovely Cello.

It let out a soft, sweet sound.

He finished and continued to softly run his fingers along the smooth metal strings.

"Take it."

He stared at her.

"What?"

"Take it. Keep it. I know you want it."

He shook his head.

"I cant. You would be crazy to let me have this."

"In case you havent noticed I am qualified as crazy. But Im completely sane when I say take the cello."

She wasnt going to let him leave it there.

He could tell.

He nodded in agreement and packed the lovely instrument up.

He let out a soft thank you.

She smiled.

"Come on."

He grabbed the handle of the case and lifted it up.

He could still smell the coconut scent of the cello polish.

The maple smell of the rosin.

The soft wooden scent of the Cello.

He absorbed it all.

And the soft scent of Mitchie.

Who smelled so much like the Cello herself.

He loved it.

He couldnt believe this.

He was going to tresure this Cello.

Because now at night.

When the halls rang with emptiness.

He wasnt going to be alone any more.

In reality.

It would be almost as though he had Mitchie there with him.

And that is when he realized Elsie was right.

The Cello had been the seal on the note stating, "Elsie was right."

He was beginning to love Mitchie.

She softly closed her door as she went back into her room.

He stared at the door for a bit still clutching the cello case to his chest.

The door wasnt going to open again for the day.

He sighed and turned around.

As he walked through the front of the center he stopped at the desk.

He walked up to Elsie.

She smiled at him.

"I was right?"

"You were right."

"Go home."

And he did.

And when he got there.

He opened the cello case.

And began to play.

And imagined Mitchie was sitting there next to him.

Not sane.

Not normal.

As his Mitchie.

The one he knew from the center.

And he imagined her sitting there listening.

As she did only an hour before.


	8. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 7: Let The Games Begin

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Oh my god Ive neglected my poor Puppet. Im sorry! Ill update more on Saturday!

–

Upon walking into the room Mitchie tossed a sack at him.

He held it staring at her blankly.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Can I help you?''

He stared at her then the bag in his hands.

"Uh..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Its for you. Enjoy."

He opened it.

He stared at the broken basketball.

"Um.."

She smiled a bit.

"Take a wild guess."

"Uh. You killed someone?"

"No."

He looked beneath to find another ball.

And thats when it registered.

"You kicked a dudes balls in!"

She laughed.

"Thats were it started. Congratulations you are now on a scavenger hunt to find out about the real girl who you stared at on the plastic covers."

She smiled a bit and clapped her hands together.

"And now we shall let the games begin."


	9. A Childhood Killed

Chapter 9: A Childhood Killed

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for not updating. (for TWO WEEKS? GOD WHY DIDNT ANYOEN TELL ME?!)

Ive just been on the wall about it after posting a new story MONSTER

sorry I just wanted to wait before asking for readers :)

So will you go read it?

And make it feel special just like all my other stories?

–

Shane stared shocked at the baseball bat laying next to shards of glass.

"Do I even need to tell you?"

Mitchie was standing behind him smiling.

"You broke a window of somesort."

"I broke all the windows at the record labels office."

He sighed.

"Hard to believe?"

"Yeah."

"And that is why we are doing this."

She grabbed the baseball bat and softly tapped him with it.

She smiled poking him in the butt.

"Come on."

He nodded following her as she led him to the next chunk of her life.

–

He stared at the hole.

With a little boy in it.

"Oh god please tell me you didnt murder a kid."

She laughed.

"No if I did you probably would have known mr. "I keep a journal on all things popstar Mitchie Torres."

He blushed a bit.

"Okay so tell me seriously, what do you think a little boy in a hole stands for."

It clicked in his head.

"A childhood killed."

She smiled.

"And that realization my dear Shane is what pushed me over the edge if I already wasnt."

He smiled.

She smiled also getting closer to him.

"So tell me Shane. Are you emotionally scarred yet or do you still want to continue?"

He smiled getting close to her face.

And whispered to her.

Causing a smile to emerge on her face.

And for her hands to itch trying to get closer to his lower body.

"I think we should continue."


	10. Clean Slate

Chapter 9: Clean Slate

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Just a few more chapters and then this story is over. No sequel. This is a stand alone story. (tear)

–

Shane stared at Mitchie.

She looked like she was being weighed down by all of this.

Shane felt guilty continuing with this silly game if it was hurting her.

"Lets stop."

She stared at him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because your gonna finish what you started."

She didnt sound as determined as she could have.

But he agreed.

Because even if it was harmign her.

She would still be stubborn and make him do it.

She dragged him into her room.

She bent under her cot and pulled out a book.

She handed it to him.

"Open it."

He opened the book to find nothing in it.

He stared at her.

She gave him a thin smile.

"This is the last thing. The one thing I really want. A clean slate. For everything else Ive ever done to be forgotten."

He closed the book and tried to give it back to her.

"Keep it."

He pulled it to his chest.

"Okay."

She smiled at him.

"Ill see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

He got up.

And left.

Elsie eyed him when he started to walk out holding a book.

"Where in the world did you get that?"

He smiled a bit.

"Mitchie."

She sighed.

"I swear, Shane right? You are gonna get me in so much trouble, first I let you into her room and now Im gonna keep it a secret shes been hiding stuff."

He smiled.

"Thanks Elsie."

She waved him away.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow? Wait stupid question of course Ill see you tomorrow, I see you every day!"

He laughed a bit walking out the door.

He was loving this.

He was just hoping it would stay that way.


	11. Dazed

Chapter 10: Dazed

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sigh this is so depressing. I remember how excited I was when I first started this story. Im gonna miss it :(

–

Shane came the next day to find Mitchie just sitting there.

Staring at a wall.

"Mitchie?"

"Hi Shane."

"Mitchie? You okay?"

She didnt look at him.

"Yeah, just great."

She got up and walked over to him.

"In fact Im so great that I can finally do this."

She softly leaned forward and kissed him.

She smiled.

"See. Im great."

Shane smiled.

Mitchie just kissed him.

She gave him a look.

"Wipe that smile off of your face."

He stopped smiling.

She walked over to the door and closed it.

Then locked it.

She sent a smile at Shane.

"Now we cant get caught."

She walked up to him again.

And kissed him.

He froze.

He couldnt believe this.

She smiled.

And it nature took its course.

–

30 minutes later she had kicked him out.

He was dazed.

He tried to smooth out his hair which she had pulled on the whole time.

Elsie sighed looking at him.

"I swear to god Shane. You two are gonna cause me to lose my job."

"Sorry."

He walked out and slumped in his car.

He couldnt believe that had happened.

He loved it.

He loved her.

It was all just to unbelievable.

And he didnt want it to ever end.


	12. Suicide

Chapter 11: Suicide

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: This is the last chapter (sobs)

–

He walked into the rehabilitation center smiling.

Walking past the front desk Elsie stopped him.

"Shane are you going to see Mitchie?"

He stopped short.

Elsie got his name right.

He turned to look at her.

"Yeah."

She bit her green lower lip, and twisted her pointed green hair.

"Ive um got some bad news for you Shane."

His face fell.

"What."

She bit her lip harder.

"How about I just show you."

He turned pale.

"Show me what."

She didnt answer.

Just typed into the computer.

She turned the moniter screen towards him pointing her electric green fingernail at what she wanted him to look at.

"What do you want me to look at?"

He was nervous, a big ball was stuck in his throat.

She looked at him.

"Thats where Mitchies information used to be Shane. Shes gone."

"What do you mean? Was she released or something?"

She shook her head.

"No Shane. Mitchies dead. She killed herself in the middle of the night...and let me just tell you in here."

She grabbed Shanes arm and dragged him into a small room behind her desk.

She started whispering to him.

"Shane. They found her in her room. She had glass shards in her body but those were just minor wounds. They also found broken glass where the nurses sit and give out meds. She broke in and stole medication Shane. She overdosed."

He slid down the wall still staring at Elsie.

"Are they sure?"

She nodded a bit.

"Im sorry Shane."

"So am I."

He just couldnt believe it.

She was so into it yesterday.

But she also seemed so off.

He just couldnt believe this.

Mitchie was gone.


End file.
